Rotting World
by RandomFics0
Summary: In a dying world, Dynra must fight for his life and confront his terrible past if he wishes to survive.


This world is rotting. Our home was struck with a terrible illness and now it is withering away, as penalty. As humans, we held the planet in our hands, a fragile flower, a delicate glass, and we dropped it. And those of us that survived now have to pay the price.

The salty smell of the sea below snuck up to my nostrils as I looked into the distance, to the point where the sky and the ocean embraced each other and became one, two shades of brilliant blue blending together. The cliff face in front of me dropped heavily to the sharp ground underneath. I sighed and continued thinking.

Terrible monsters, known as Shades now roam the lands, killing whatever thing they come across, be it man or animal. No-one knows what they are. Anyone who got close enough to study them ended up six feet under.

As for me, I'm a wanderer. I don't have a home, because I can't stand to have one. I get by on my own, fighting shades, hunting animals and helping others to make a living. I move from one village to the next, lending my services to others in need, in return for payment. I live this way because it's the most comfortable for me.

As I stared, lost in thought, a shape floated to my shoulder, looked at me, then turned to my view, then looked back at me again, then turned again. It sighed and I could feel the irritation emanating from its rectangular form. Eventually, it exploded,

"My word, Dynra, in all my many years of being me, I've never encountered such a human, who would believe that staring aimlessly into nothing could be considered as progress! I swear, if you weren't so dependent on me for my magic, I would leave you to the claws of one of the wild beasts around here."

And my mouthy friend here? He calls himself Grimoire Vert. He gets pissed off when I call him Dave, so most of the time, he's known as Dave. He's not exactly what most people would expect in a travelling companion. For starters he has no legs. Or arms, to hold a blade. Or even a head. Vert is plain and simply, a floating book. But a darn useful one at that, with his skill at magic. As much as I would never admit to him, he's helped me out a fair few times in the past, and is usually good conversation. When he's not complaining, of course.

"We don't always have to be moving, Vert. Sometimes it's better to just stop and enjoy the view. Besides, I need to rest, before we come across any more Shades. That last batch put up something of a struggle. Now, quiet, or I'll start drawing in you again," I warned.

Vert shuddered and growled, before saying, "You wouldn't dare. I'm still having trouble removing that last batch of inane sketches. And if you've lived as long as I have, you would realise that one view is the same as all the others," he paused and waited. When I gave no response, he sighed, "Need I remind you we are on our way to Seafront? We have to collect some materials for that old coot back at that village, and I hardly believe he's willing to sit around waiting for them."

"Hey, these are tough times. He should know that he needs to wait for us. Besides, if we didn't turn up, he probably wouldn't be getting them anyway. There aren't many people these days who can go around taking out Shades as skilfully as me."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Vert glared.

"You're hardly people, now, Dave."

"I beg your pardon, you impudent creature! You are fully aware my name is Grimoire Vert, one of the greatest tomes of all time! Even my brother, Grimoire Weiss has shown signs of jealousy at my power, and-"

I chuckled to myself and tuned out of Vert's rant. I find that it's probably best to ignore his rants, as it mainly seems to be to fuel his own ego when it gets damaged. All that aside, it's still fun to set him off and watch as he rambles to himself.

Looking across at the cloud streaked sky, a seagull sailed through the air and cried out to its friends. A gust of wind blew across my face, as I looked down at the sea, to the sunlight sparkle and dance on it's churning surface. It was a calm, warm day and I was in business. The sun was beaming down on everything, and there were few clouds in the sky. I smiled, and gestured to Vert, much to his content that we would be moving on again, as I looked out at the sky one more time, and thought to myself.

The world may be dying, but this is still a good time to be alive.


End file.
